


Tatsu no Otoshigo

by Almost_Star_Struck



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arcades, Awkward Flirting, Biracial McCree, Crane Game, Crane Machine, DDR, Faffing about during an important mission, He's Polite, M/M, McCree's not a Dumbass, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almost_Star_Struck/pseuds/Almost_Star_Struck
Summary: Games are for children and apparently overgrown Cowboys too. Not betaed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for this fandom and I know almost nothing about these characters...so everything is probably wrong.

Genji lifted his visor as he whistled, turning his head to look at the old arcade building. Hanzo just raised an eyebrow, seeing Tracer zip on through the double doors, Lúcio holding on to her jacket from behind. The doors stuck in their positions, held by a delay mechanism for the handicapped so the two brothers stepped inside. Hanzo's eyes were drawn to any vantage points before dropping down to the cement flooring with worrying cracks in the foundation.

"Think any of this junk works?" Hana asked, prodding at one of the racing games tarped in plastic wrap as they passed the front counter. "I mean some of this stuff is Grade-A _dinosaur_."

"Aw, I remember this one."

The cowboy, McCree ran his robotic hand over the side panel of a pin-ball machine, tracing the letters. "The dive bar down in Santa Fe had a set up like this." He grinned and gestured to the upper floor where an office was situated, overlooking the Game Room. "There's probably a generator switch somewhere around here. Whether or not its got any juice is another question."

He tipped his hat as Hana ripped off the plastic to hop onto one of the stationary motorcycles. She grabbed the handlebars, rocking back and forth as she wiped the dirt from the screen.

Tracer saluted and said, "I'll have a look!" She sped up the stairs, creating an orange blur through the dusty air. Genji chuckled and settled his visor back over his face.

"I remember the arcade back home had some fun games," he murmured, his robotic voice echoing around the abandoned building. Hanzo nodded in agreement. He had so often dragged Genji away from the machines when he was a teenager: too young to go to a bar, too old to play at the park. 

Suddenly there was an echoing bang and Hanzo winced as bright multicolored fluorescent tubes flickered in the air above. The strobe effect was rather nauseating. "Got it!" Tracer called, closing the office and taking a brisk jog back down the stairs that were lined with dried gum wads.

Slowly several of the machines booted behind them. The screens lit up and loud music began to blare from the overhead speakers, spewing even more dust. Hanzo covered his nose with his gloved palm and frowned as Lúcio grinned, swinging his hips. "Yeah, oldies! We should've taken Reinhardt along! This is his jam." He bumped hips with Tracer as she came back down. "I should sample some of this. Might make for a good remix, you think?"

"Hey! I can't get it to work. It wants coins!" Hana called from her perch on the motorbike. The screen flashed, **"INSERT FOUR TOKENS"** in bright red letters over the Main Menu. 

McCree chuckled and he turned to one of the machines behind the front counter. "I got it." He ripped out the dispenser with his metal hand and came out with a drawerful of brass colored coins. "Alright, who wants some?" He asked, shaking the box so the contents jingled loudly even over the din of the rock music.

"McCree, we do not have time for this. The dropsite is more-" Hanzo began as everyone (Genji included) ran over to grab some coins. McCree just gave him that easy smile of his as everyone separated, tokens in hand.

"Hey, I'm keeping time. Sides', not many places like this left. Hell, I bet D.Va's never seen anything this low-tech before in her life." He took some of the left over tokens and offered them to the archer. "Come on, join us, Shimada." He winked, the motion both irritating and fond in its familiarity. "I play a mean game of skee-ball."

Hanzo sighed and took the coins, but did not follow the other man to the skee-ball machine. "Just make sure you do not lose sight of our mission."

"Eat my _dust!_ " Hana called out, swinging back and forth on the bike, easily catching up to all the AI racers. "Man, the graphics on this are _terrible._  How did people even see anything?" Genji hopped on the bike next to her and inserted his own tokens. He lifted his visor, grinning in challenge as they selected their vehicles. "Oh it's on, ninja-boy," Hana said, digging her fingers into the handlebars as she chose a bright hot-pink cycle with chrome accents. **"PLAYER 2, SELECT YOUR BIKE,"** the game announcer said, the voice warbled from years of disuse. Genji went for a sleek black ride, very similar to a motorcycle he actually owned. **"GET READY."**

The race track appeared and the counter clock started.

Hanzo sat down, hands on his prosthetic knees as Lúcio and Tracer started up a dancing game. Tracer was more agile, but the Brazilian had smoother flow and better rhythm if the flirty female Avatar shouting **"PERFECT"**  on repeat was any indication. "Man, we should get one of these for base," Lúcio said, panting as his thick dreads flopped against his back, his feet sliding over the stage with obvious ease that even Hanzo could envy. "Think we could get old man Morrison to play."

"Might break a hip," Tracer giggled, not caring as she missed a few of the arrows that scrolling up the screen. The song ended and Lúcio flipped through the tracks. **"DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!"** an overenthusatic announcer screamed **"SELECT YOUR-"** Lúcio pressed the song before the game finished and the screen switched back to the dancing Avatars. 

Hanzo winced at the high-pitched idol synth and shook his head, turning back to the skee-ball machine.

Except McCree wasn't there anymore.

Standing, Hanzo looked to the upper floors but saw no trace of the familiar red serape or cigarillo smoke. Behind him, Genji groaned, tapping his helmet repeatedly against the bike as Hana grinned and gave a flashy Victory sign in his face, the screen proclaiming a new highscore under the letters DVA.

As he wandered around the perimeter of the main game room, Hanzo heard an overly bubbly musical track coming from the lobby. There was a thunk and an, _"Oh c'mon,"_ from the other room so Hanzo followed the noise, drawing his bow just in case. However when he turned the corner, the only thing that greeted him was a frustrated cowboy wiggling a joystick and slamming his metal fist into the side of a crane game.

Hanzo relaxed, lowering his weapon as he approached. The prizes varied from plastic figures to stuffed animals with faded and dusty fur, but McCree's goal seemed to be a large stuffed blue seahorse. The crane fingers grasped the head of the toy and began to drag along its surface, never quite catching grip. "Shit!" McCree leaned back and sighed, watching as the machine reset itself, the bulb lights winking in a cheerful yet mocking manner.

"If you want it so badly, why not break the glass?" Hanzo asked, shouldering his bow as he stepped behind the taller man. McCree whirled around on his heel, spurs scraping the base of the machine in his haste. 

"Oh, hey Shimada...thought you were back with everyone else." He grinned, but it was more strained than before. "Spend your tokens already?"

Huffing, Hanzo murmured, "I was never good at games." He gestured back to the machine. "Why not break the glass?" he repeated.

"Well, cuz that's _stealing,_ " McCree said, rubbing the base of his neck. "I mean we took the tokens, but they're staying in the arcade. S'more borrowing really."

Stealing, as if the owners of the arcade were still ghosts lingering around the building, watching as they looted their wares. Never mind that all of them had committed crimes of far greater magnitude over the past several months.

Theft of a children's toy was somehow the line that Jesse McCree was not willing to cross. _Ridiculous._

"Almost outta tokens though...might have to just throw in the towel." McCree shrugged as if it was no big deal, kicking the side of the machine. The look in his eye spoke of longing even as he feigned being aloof.

A grown man upset over a _toy..._

Hanzo rolled his eyes and gestured for the other man to move, which McCree readily did. Hanzo stepped up to the machine and inserted the tokens that he had been given and took control of the joystick. "You know how to operate one of these?" McCree asked, confused.

"We had such machines back in Japan. In fact, they are still popular," Hanzo murmured, not taking his eyes off the glass. 

"Well I know that, but I figured _you_ wouldn't ever play them. Genji maybe, but it just doesn't seem like something you would do, Shimada."

Hanzo snorted. "You should know better than to presume." He lowered the crane and released the prongs. They slid over the seahorse's fin and torso and as soon as the curve of the prong fell behind its body, Hanzo drew the claws tight and then up. In the reflection of the glass, he saw McCree's eyes go wide as he moved the toy to the prize bin. 

"Hot damn, you've got it!" he said, grinning widely. Hanzo allowed himself the smallest of smirks. It never did seem to take much to impress the American.

At that moment, the door behind them opened, slamming violently into the opposite wall. Hanzo jumped, snapped out of his concentration as Hana sauntered in. "Guess who just rewrote the entire score-list for every racing game in the building?" she said proudly, "Oh _yeah!_ "

The toy dropped back onto the pile and Hanzo frowned, turning around to glare at Hana who was overturning the now empty box of tokens. A hand landed on his exposed shoulder, large and warm, drawing his attention away from the Korean girl. McCree gave him that easy smile again and Hanzo felt his chest tighten "Hey, no big deal. I appreciate you tryin' for it, Shimada." 

"I would have gotten it," Hanzo said firmly as he straightened, brushing McCree's hand from his shoulder. The cowboy didn't seem to take offense and simply placed his hands back in his pockets.

"Gotten wot now, luvs?" Tracer asked, coming up to the front. "Oh...I've seen these!" She ran her hand over the glass. "I could never get the prizes. My mum always had to do it for me."

Lúcio skated by them, glancing at the bin. "Anything good in there?" he asked, squinting to combat the reflective glare.

Hanzo sighed. What was with these people and toys?

"'Fraid not, but you missed Shimada about to nab me that seahorse," McCree jabbed his mechanical thumb back to the bin. "Worked that crane like a pro." 

Genji finally emerged from the main game room, visor lifted so they could see his red sweaty face. "Do not choose...Extreme Mode...for _any_ song." That seemed to bring the attention back away from the crane game and soon the group began talking best club tracks. Hanzo exhaled and followed the younger members back to the counter. He turned at the door, seeing McCree standing by the machine, looking longingly into the prize bin. 

"McCree, if you really want it-"

"I know, _break the glass_." He shoved hand into his pocket and pulled out a new cigarillo and his lighter, flicking the wheel until the spark caught. He stuck the cigarillo between his lips and lit the end of it, watching it glow red like coals. "Thanks for trying." He took a puff, letting a small plume of smoke trail out from his full lips. He was silent for a time, but like most quiet moments with the cowboy, it didn't last long, "Actually, I didn't really want it for me."

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. "A gift then?"

"Yeah..." McCree said, taking another drag. He scuffed his boots along the dirty linoleum, dragging his heels to make them squeak. 

"Who were you going to give it to?" Hanzo asked, curious now. McCree had many friends among the team, but who would want a stuffed animal?

McCree pulled out his cigarillo and licked his lips. "I'll tell you who I was gonna give it to if you tell me how you got so good with the crane? Cuz that...that took practice," Jesse said, tipping his hat. "Seem fair, Shimada?"

Crossing his arms over his broad chest, Hanzo glanced back to the arcade room. The others were watching Genji and Lúcio go head to head with the DDR Machine and thoroughly distracted. "I used to win toys for Genji when he was ill." Far too many afternoons had been wasted in front of a crane machine...but Genji had always looked so happy when he came home with something. 

McCree smiled bright, soft brown eyes crinkling with the motion and again Hanzo felt that tightness inside. "Now that's just sweet as pie. Bet he really appreciated that," the cowboy drawled, leaning back against the machine. 

Hanzo shrugged and gestured to the other man, rushing past his own rather intimate story. "Your turn, McCree."

Slowly, the cowboy hooked his thumbs into the waist of his jeans, solidly placing one foot in front of the other so that it set his spurs jangling. "Well, before you came along and completely showed my poor ass up, I was trying to get that there seahorse for you, Shimada." He sidled up to Hanzo, "But even if you had gotten it for me, I think I woulda been too embarrassed to try and surprise you with it." He laughed and shook his head. "Cat's outta the bag so to speak."

"I am not Reinhardt, I do not collect dolls," Hanzo said with a snort. "And why a seahorse?"

"Hey, don't you let him hear you badmouth his amiibos. He had to really hunt for some of those," McCree berated in a soft tone. "Anyway, I thought it kinda looked like a little dragon and it's blue like yours."

Hanzo blinked, unsure of how to react to that. 

In absence of a response, McCree shook his head and stuck his cigarillo back into his mouth. He exhaled more smoke, letting it trail lazily into the air as he murmured, "Reckon it's about time we need to head to the dropsite." Tipping his hat, he brushed past the archer to join the others. Hanzo frowned as the door creaked closed behind him, partially muffling the terribly out-dated techno echoing through the abandoned building. 

The longer he stood there, the more Hanzo found his attention being drawn back to the crane game and the toy lying at the top of the pile. The beads of its eye glared him down through the glass, a dead-eyed stare that really shouldn't mean anything.

Sighing, he jammed his thumb into the return coin slot, jigging the mechanism until it returned three tokens.

The machine lit up as the coins were inserted and the crane began to move to the overly bubbly theme music. Hanzo exhaled and hunched down, fingers keeping a tight grip on the joystick, his brow knitted as he worked the machine. 

* * *

_"Brother, we were wondering where you had disappeared to,"_ Genji greeted in their native tongue when he came outside, blinking as the bright sunlight filtered through the awning over the parking lot. Genji tilted his head slightly as Hanzo did his best to shove the plush toy deeper into the fold of his kyudo-gi. _"What's that?"_

 _"A gift,"_ he answered, tightening his obi so that there was no danger of the toy falling out of the loose fabric. Even with his visor down, Hanzo could feel Genji's curious frown. He brushed it off. "Another time," he said, reverting back to English. Genji shrugged and stepped in stride with his brother. The others were further ahead, McCree in conversation with Tracer as they looked over the mini-map on their comms. Hanzo stared at the tall American's back, watching as he gestured over to another building further back in the outdoor mall.

 _"I now have to wonder if the arcade back home is still running,"_ Genji mused. _"I want to know if that cute girl at the snack counter still works there."_ He laughed, pointing to his face,  _"Think she'd remember me?"_

 _"She's probably 50 years old now..."_ Hanzo muttered as Genji lifted his visor and laughed again, belly deep this time. Hanzo smiled softly, remembering the days spent in front of machines, pumping coins into them for hours in the hopes of bringing home a gift to a sniffly baby brother. Genji had treasured every one of them even as he grew older and no longer played with toys. 

He touched over the soft fabric pressed against his breast, feeling the outline of the seahorse. 

He too had long since outgrown the need for toys, but he would treasure the gift he had been given nevertheless.  

 


End file.
